bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
If I Ruled the World
"If I Ruled The World" is a song that is on the 2nd album. It has a preview like another song called "Anything Goes." It is featuring in the episode "Big Time Single" in the second season. BTR sing it for first time in San Diego County Fair. It was released on iTunes July 22nd. Lyrics Kendall:If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti If I ruled the world, Every house got a DJ and a backyard party And I'd break all the borders down when I shake the ground James:If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud ALL:So everybody get up, up, out of your seats Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach And jump up, up, up on the beat singing Ay-o, ay-o, ay-oUp, up, out of your seats Be who you are, love is all you needthumb|300px|right All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o! If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) thumb|300px|right|Lyric VideoIf I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) Logan:If you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing, no Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me runnin' the show We'd throw every rule in the book out and Bring down the house James:If you were my girl we'd dream out loud ALL:So everybody get up, up, out of your seatsKick off your shoes like you're down at the beach And jump up, up, up on the beat singing Ay-o, ay-o, ay-o Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are, love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o! If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (Iyaz) I'd be beating on my chest, I'm the king of the hill Iyaz and Big Time Rush keepin' it real Magic carpets, girl we go wherever I ain't trying to run a game, I ain't trying to be clever Girl I'mma be the King and you would be the Queen Going a hundred miles an hour, girl we runnin' the streets And if the cops ever try and pull us over We tell him "Hey mister officer, we own ya!" ALL:If I ruled the world (Here we go, here we go) So everybody get up, up, out of your seats Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach And jump up, up, up on the beat singing Ay-o, ay-o, ay-o Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are, love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o! If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world! Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Videos Category:Guest Stars